


Tired

by IsMcDowell



Series: The Following AU [3]
Category: The Following
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsMcDowell/pseuds/IsMcDowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is tired after nine months of horny Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

Mike Hardy was straddling his husband lap, riding him. Ryan was not moving, he was still sore because of the past 9 months. 

"I want you to fuck me hard" His young husband said. 

Ryan was about to argue, to tell Mike that he was tired after work, when a baby’s cry was hear all over their house. 

Mike complained frustrated but leaving their bed in search of their baby daughter Rose. 

"Oh, thank god" sigh Ryan before going to sleep.


End file.
